Duo's Christmas Vacation Challenge
by Tsuki Doriimaa
Summary: Christmas' rolled around and the guys have gathered at one of Quatre's estates for it. But activities run low to keep Duo busy. What'll they do? A CHALLENGE! Read to see what happens! ^_^ ~Complete~
1. The Challenge

Duo's Christmas Vacation Challenge  
~ The Challenge ~  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
December was a grand month for all on Earth or the Colonies, a time of peace, friendship and giving. Also a time of adjusting for a group of five on space colony L4, where they gathered at the young Winner heir's invitation for this Christmas's party he was to throw. 'Everyone' was going to be there, no one wanted to miss it! Some were reluctant to make it, but went in place for not invoking the Arabian's wrath.  
  
That silent European was scary when his blonde was denied something. The gleam in the Winner's eyes didn't go unnoticed either.  
  
So here it was, twelve more loo~ng days before Christmas. Add that with one hyper, over excited, impatient and exuberant American, and you had your hands full. His partner, bless his soul, was helpless in trying to tame the excess energy, which seemed to pour from the slightly taller boy. Truth be told, the others didn't mind one bit. Duo was the joy of the group... when he wasn't pulling pranks to extinguish his boredom that was! The bucket of water over a door trick was getting old rather quickly.  
  
"What'er we gonna do now?!" Duo bounced around the couch playing with strands of black silk as he passed his partner, wide smile on his rosy lips, eyes shinning with untold joy.  
  
They'd just gotten back from another shopping trip, same plan as before. All drive to the mall, once there, bid farewells and go your own way. When time came to leave it was your own duty to make sure every bag was not seeable into before the drive home. Usually by the time they returned home something else was already planned for the day. It was only them five and some of the Maganacs, they've been gathered for three weeks, rapidly running out of things to keep the braided boy busy with.  
  
"I'm not sure Duo... how about cards?"  
  
Braid flew as the owner shook his head, "Naw, did that yesterday."  
  
"Swimming?" Quatre tried again, was a heated pool.  
  
"Hmm..." he pondered that one for a bit stopping behind the couch to once again twirl loose strands of black between his fingers. Violet eyes lit, fingers snapped as he looked up. "YEAH! LETS GO!" latching onto a golden arm he dragged his Chinese love away up the stairs for changing before everyone would meet back at the pool.  
  
"Maxwell! Un hand me!" Wufei shouted, "I can walk on my own!"  
  
Duo just laughed looking back at him, "Yeah, yeah, yeah... bitch, bitch!" and continued tugging him up the stairs.  
  
~ @ ~  
  
Three fun filled swimming hours later, five sopping wet, prune resembling young men exited from the pool room entering the mansion, towels draped about their being.  
  
"Duo calm down." Heero glared at him, half force, he actually had some fun after he gave into his and Quatre's persuasions to swim with them. But now, the braided baka was bouncing a circle around them like he hadn't used up any energy at all! "What are you? The Energizer Bunny?" he quipped.  
  
Trowa smirked, "He keeps going and going and going..."  
  
Quatre laughed smiling as Wufei smirked. Wasn't often, even now after the Wars, that the two 'Silent Ones' made jokes, much less at the same time! Duo, for his part, stopped, raised a brow with twinkling eyes, smiled and bounced on ahead of them going, "Bongie! Bongie! Bongie!"  
  
"What'll we do with him?" Quatre questioned wrapping an arm around his loves, hugging it.  
  
"No clue."  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Wufei nodded, "Wouldn't work anyways."  
  
"True." Accepting this as fact, for they all had tried in ways to calm the still self proclaimed Shinigami down, it never worked. They lived with him as he was, loved him as he was and bore with it all. Though, they were seriously starting to wonder just what they were going to do with the boy now that Christmas was a mere eleven days away and activities to keep him busy were dwindling. Fast.  
  
Was the stack of presents under the tree safe? They hopped they would be. And what of...? Oh no... Gods above help them if he found the sugar.  
  
"You do know he's most likely tarring your room apart looking for something to do don't you?" golden brow raised. "You haven't told him his game boy was left at the other estate yet, have you?" At this the other two snickered, eyes shinning.  
  
Duo loved his game boy. Between Quatre, the funds swiped from OZ and White Fang, the boy had games coming out the ass. Ohhh no, that wasn't just for game boy... Nooo! The man had play station seven and eight, both of which were able to play game from pervious versions... Super Advanced Nentendo and Saga Super Station. He called himself Shinigami, he should consider a name change to 'Game God'; the boy was beyond good.  
  
Wufei paled a shade. No, he had not mentioned the missing portable system to him, nor the fact half the games were at a totally separate mansion then the game boy itself. Squaring golden shoulders, tightening the towel around his waist the Chinese lad schooled his face to one of indifference so he was ready when he entered the sure to be 'War Zone'.  
  
"No, I have not informed him of such." Answered with all the indifference his face now showed, but it didn't matter now, they already knew what an upset-nothing-to-do Duo was like, wasn't pretty, not unless they could somehow manage to come up with something new to do for the night.  
  
Quatre silently berated himself. 'Knew I should have told Abdul to send the installers here first! Allah, stupid, stupid, stupid.'  
  
Chuckling oval eyes observed they're little bundle. If the hitting of his head on the taller boys arm was any indication of what the blonde was thinking then... Trowa knew the Arabian was mad at himself for not having the game installer from Toy World come by this manor first.   
  
Logic was, they stayed here majority of the time without guest, the other manors had more traffic and Duo housing, that he'd get at least one game system put in at each place he was known to stay at the most. More things added to the game room per house, in truth.  
  
"He'll get over it." Piped the ever-wise Heero.  
  
Wufei almost sighed shaking his head slightly, "After ranting to death about leaving his precious games behind..."  
  
"And who does this remind us of?" The blonde asked, aqua eyes sparkling in humor.  
  
"Haven't the foggiest."  
  
Refusing to roll his ebon eyes, Wufei made first up the stairs, others following. A crash sounded from somewhere up there; they stopped looking towards him. "What?"  
  
"Wufei's in tr~ouble!!" Giggling Quatre wagging a finger at him, "Your gonna get it! Your gonna get it!" his sing song voice rose.  
  
A bark of laughter brought the attention away from the giggling Quatre to Trowa, whom smiled at his love trying to lead him away to change and get ready for dinner. "Quat, come along... lets get you changed."  
  
"Your in for it now Chang!" he laughed turning to follow the brunet.  
  
Wufei sighed, "He needs to act his age."  
  
Heero smirked holding back his own chuckle, "Sad thing is... he is" letting it out he walked away, leaving Wufei to his own demise.  
  
Steeling himself, he opened the door, to a one candle lit room - light being shattered - and one ticked off Shinigami, "'FEI!! You LEFT my GAMES behind!?" locked and closed it behind him arching a brow.  
  
"I did not leave them behind, Maxwell." Walking forward discarding his towel on the floor, "As I recall, I advised you to make certain you had everything packed before we left." Snapping the tie from his hair, his brow went up again in question, grabbing the brush, "Did I not?"  
  
Large, violet puppy dog eyes made an appearance as Duo took one last look around the disheveled room, stepping closer, "Yeah but... my games... NOW what am I supposed to do?" Man this sucked.  
  
Shaking out his now dried, freshly brushed through hair, Wufei beckoned the braided lad to him, "Duo..." eyes softened as he pulled the other into his lap, "How about... we find something to occupy your time with, ne?"  
  
The Eyes started to fad, mischief twinkle entering them. "Really now?" shaking head, "I don't know 'Fei, I'm really bored here..."  
  
"Mm, sure we can handle that" leaning forward two things happened at once. The single lit candle went out and space between them became obsolete.  
  
~ @ ~  
  
It was sometime later in the West library that Quatre appeared in the doorway peering around as if looking for something or one. "Can we help you?" asked Trowa's amused voice.  
  
"H-have any of you seen Duo lately?" What was Winner nervous for?  
  
"Last time I saw him he was heading for the North Wing probably the game room. Why?" Wufei wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to that as he watched the other fiddle with the shirts hem.  
  
"Well you see... umm... One of the maids said he asked where the sugar was..."  
  
Heero was up from his laptop staring at him. "What?!"  
  
A nod, "She said, she regretted to inform him that she did not, in fact know where she sugar was."  
  
"That's a lie." Came a humored snort, "Efficient one I supposed?"  
  
"Well, if you mean he bought it, then yes. For how long is what I'm wondering. You know there's sugar in the mansion... just a matter of time before that sniffer of his finds it."  
  
Trowa's head dropped, "Lets hope it fails... I still remember last time..."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"We better go find him. Each take a wing." With those orders, Heero and the others left in search of the missing braided boy.  
  
~ @ ~  
  
Duo was bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. So bored in fact, he was currently debating on wither he could help clean something or not. Ahh they'd probably come up with some stupid excuse to keep me from doing it anyhow... So what to do? What to do...?  
  
Hmm already cleaned the room up... repacked everything... slid down the banister twelve times. That last one hurt! I rub my sore thigh mentally reminding myself not to lean left or right while doing that. Bad idea. You stay straight; you go down fine. You lean left or right your hitting something! Ouchie!!  
  
So lets see... I'm in the North Wing, so that's got the game room, movie room and another library... I could play games... But I've mastered all the arcade ones... play pool but the others airn't here... So what's lil' oh me to do?  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
Sleigh bells ring,  
Are ya listenin'?  
In the lane,  
Snow is glisten,  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
What the hell!? Swirling around I search the walls, sounds gotta be coming from around here somewhere! I've been hearing it all bloody day and haven't found speaker ONE of where they're at. "Either Q-man's invested in some flat wall speakers or he's got the smallest ones in Colony history!" And damn it the song lied! "It ain't snowed this year, not even a flake!"  
  
"I know... wish it would..." a quiet voice stopped me. Turning around slowly I smile at the sweet girl standing nervously looking somewhere between the floor and my chest.  
  
"Hey doll! Yeah, needs to. Never seen a white Christmas before... only one I did see, we didn't have Christmas on, so yeah, it'd be nice."  
  
She shifted from foot to foot, never meeting my eyes. "Aye... w-well, I've g-got to be g-getting back to work now... N-nice to meet you." And she's off like a shot from a gun! heh Must've been a new girl. Everyone in Quatre's many estates knew they could speak freely, anything they wanted to say, just had to make sure they were not rude.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
A beautiful sight,  
We're havin' tonight,  
Walkin' in a Winter Wonder Land,  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"The hell it is!" Swingin' open the library's door - Hades, wonder what the others would say to finding me here? - I walk around large shelves, searching, searching for... something. "Maybe a Book Wonder Land... Why the hells Q-Man got so many books?"  
  
Shaking my head woderin' if there was somethin' there to my likings, probably not, but a guy can wonder can't he? Most of these have to be his old mans! No way a kid our age could come up with a book pile like this one wow! "Uo-hey!" grabbing a old lookin' one with 'Ghost' in the title I hunker down trying to ignore the damned Christmas music coming from 'seemingly invisible' speakers.  
  
"I'm gonna find those... wait and see... THEN we'll see what songs are playing" smirking I open the book and loose myself.  
  
~ @ ~  
  
"Last room."  
  
A surprised snort, "I'm surprised he wasn't in the game room."  
  
"Well I'm not." Quatre tried sticking up for his friend, "He is smart you know, just doesn't apply himself." He almost looked smug, "I happened to know he has a fascination with books on Ghosts."  
  
Raised eyebrows met him, "Ghosts?"  
  
"Think about it," Wufei steeped closer to the door, "Ghosts, Shinigami... God of Death, looks over ghosts?"  
  
"Hn." Inadequate explanation.  
  
Trowa tilted his head to the side, listening to something, "Is he humming?"  
  
"Huh?" Aqua pools stared at him questioningly before pressing a pale ear to the door. All he could hear was his Christmas music playing.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
Gone away,  
Is the blue bird,  
Here to stay,  
Is the new bird,  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"I don't hear anything" standing from his position shrugging.  
  
Wufei strode forward grasping the doorknob, "Doesn't matter, lets just see what my- the idiots up to." smirking or smiling the others him into the room.  
  
They found Duo laying on the couch in the most... unusual way... Well, they admitted to themselves, it was only unusual if it were anyone else but Duo. Laying upside down, head hanging off the couch, legs lying up the back with feet hanging over it, was Duo Maxwell, nose stuck in a book while his right hand scribbled something on a note pad. His braid swung to an unheard beat, hitting other books scattered among the ground.  
  
"Duo?" He was actually reading and when Wufei walked closer squinting, he could make out '... of ghost hauntings' of the title quirking a dark brow. "Intriguing book I presume?"  
  
Jumping from the sound of voice in his quiet room, Duo dropped the book and pen looking up at them all a bit sheepishly, being caught unawares. "Uhh, yeah." Sweat dropping he lay there watching them, "Whatcha doin' guys?"  
  
"Ohhh just checking on you!" Quatre chirped dancing around the couches back, peering down at him, eyes swiftly darting to the notepad on his chest when he wasn't looking.  
  
"What have you been up to?"  
  
Looking at Trowa, laughing at the view he had now, Duo grinning waving one arm, "Why reading of course! I can accomplish that ya know." He frowned fringing hurt. "Heyy..."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
He sings a love song,  
As we go along,  
Walkin' in a winter wonder land,  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Having been quiet through it, as he always was, Heero took one step forward staring at the paper, "You've been writing."  
  
"Huh? Wha-" quickly trying to cover the pointed out pages up, "No I haven't!" He failed. Keeping his eyes on all of 'em gave way to Quatre's attack; pages were quickly snagged from his grasp, being read over.  
  
"These are good Duo..." a slight frown formed on his lips, "Doesn't make any sense, but they're good." Suddenly he grinned.  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
"Oh no..." Wufei backed off a step, "I know that look."  
  
Duo sat up. "Q-man? Can I have those back now?"  
  
Golden hair flew, "No way, nu-uh!" clutching the pad to his chest Quatre did a perfect imitation of the braided one, "Only on one condition, can you get these back."  
  
Skeptical now as to if he wanted the small parts back, THAT much, he nodded, "Okay... what?"  
  
"Finish it! Er-well... make a song from it all!"  
  
Three confused voices echoed out, "What?"  
  
"Oh come on! Duo look at these!"  
  
"I know Q, I wrote them." He grinned.  
  
Quatre nodded bouncing back around to him plopping on the cushion beside him. "Then make a song from them! You've got plenty of lyrics right there, just find a way to arrange them."  
  
"Songs?"  
  
"Yeah, songs..." Quatre nodded to him and turned back to Duo, "Come on! That's the only way your getting these back!"  
  
Duo fell off the couch with a sigh... damn it... "Alright, fine..."  
  
"Great!" jumping from his seat tossing the pad down to Duo, the blonde started off for the door, snagging Trowa on his way...  
  
"On one condition, of course."  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
In the meadow we can build a snowman,  
And pretend he's a parse of brown,  
He'll say 'Are ya married?'  
We'll say 'No man,  
But you can do job while your in town.'  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
And stopped at Duo's words. He didn't even want to turn around, didn't have to. He could hear in his voice the mile wide grin spread across his face, the Christmas music filling the room only seemed to echo that thought. Turning slowly, Quatre took a step back. The grin was there... and a sparkling in the boys eyes... violet mischief making it's appearance.  
  
"Yes, Duo?"  
  
Standing up with Wufei's offered hand, he leaned against the two-inch shorter man. "I'll only put together that song for ya..." leaning over he pecked Wufei on the cheek smiling sweetly... too sweetly... "If all of YOU also, write a song." He paused smirking, "A Challenge of sorts."  
  
"What??"  
  
"Hn."  
  
He sighed, that was it? "What type?" the blonde's interest was peaked... Something new to try never hurt anyone. Right?  
  
Smirk replaced the smile, "A Christmas one, just like me."  
  
"Duo those words were anything BUT Christmas like..." he cocked his head to the side, "Did kinda... go with one though...?" he wasn't totally sure on it, rhymed like a song he knew though.  
  
Nodding the braid bouncing behind him Duo pulled the pages back out, "Yep!" a nod, "Tried doin' it the rhyme of 'Winter Wonder Land'... don't think it worked that well though." Shrugging broad shoulders, sneaking his right arm around the Chinese's waist, he continued with the 'rules'.  
  
"All ya gotta do is come up with a 'song' done to the rhyme of another Christmas song that's already out! Ya know like this one? Doesn't sound anything like Christmas like Quatre pointed out... and maybe... it shouldn't have to... It just has to be done to the beat, like this one was to 'Winter Wonder Land!'" he muttered, "since the damned song wouldn't leave me alone!" and smiled.  
  
There was a chance none would go with it, in which case he'd still write the song out since his little blonde Arabian friend asked it of him... he couldn't deny him anything when that Look, was used. "Alright?"  
  
"Sure! Sounds like fun actually!" Smiling Quatre looked up to his lover, "Trowa?" voice almost a plea.  
  
"....."  
  
Nodding at his affirmative Quatre turned to the last person, "Heero?" he didn't need to worry about Wufei... smiling secretly glancing at the two he knew, Duo would work his magic and have him agreeing in no time flat.  
  
"Ninmu ryoukai."  
  
"GREAT!" Duo jumped up in excitement, jarring Wufei in the process gaining a Look, from him as well. "Cool man! Then I give us a week? Two weeks? To work on it then! No length is required since ya know, not all of us have a great vocabulary! AH!" his voice rose as a air born book came flying his direction, dropping to a kneeling position, he glared up at the silent three across from him, "HEY! That wasn't nice man! Fine then, a WEEK to work on them!"  
  
"Works for me!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"......" Trowa didn't care either way, whatever worked really, as long as he didn't find the sugar, he'd be content to work on it. They all headed for the door leaving Wufei and Duo alone.  
  
"Final rule!" and stopped.  
  
"One more rule." Raising a slender digit pointing at each person, "You can't work together on this. Quatre'll take the West Library, Trowa the East, Wufei the South... and Heero..." looking around he didn't find the stormy eyed pilot, he shrugged. Oh well.  
  
"Where did he go to?"  
  
Smiling Duo wrapped his arm back around the white clad waist leading his guy from the room, "To his room, then to the weapons room to work if I know him good enough" throwing a wink over his shoulder he continued out of the library, "And I do!" laughter followed him down the hall, while the other two left in opposite directions.  
  
And so... Duo's Christmas Vacation Challenge, began.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
::waves:: Ossu everyone! Here's an early start on a GW Christmas ficcy... won't wind up being a long one, no worries. It'll only be seven chapters long, so six to go. ^_^  
  
Originally, it was supposed to be a one-shot. But this one song beat got stuck in my head, wouldn't leave me alone, so I wound up doing more and planning more on it. Sooo... it'll be longer heh.  
  
Anywho please review and lemme know whatcha think of it! ^_^ I hope y'all like it! Okies, off to work on my others. Have fun now!  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Anime Redneck  
  
10-20-02  
8:50pm 


	2. Duo's First Shot

Duo's Christmas Vacation Challenge  
~ Duo's First Shot ~  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
* * Warning: Switches from Duo's POV  
to 3rd person POV without warning! ^_^  
::innocent look:: 11-28-02 * *  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A week... we've got a week to do this in and I've got little bits of stuff to make a few songs... or... two really long ones! Grinning I slam the library door closed. "Stuck in here for uncounted hours... the famed Shinigami prowls for new song lyrics... deadly and bleak... MAHAHAHA"  
  
"Okay, so I'm not as thrilled to be doing this as I was a minute ago... Why not? Should be easy, got all the words, just need to pick 'em out and stick 'em in order sounding like a song... well... this ones almost done..." pic that over there, "And this one... guah, what the hell is that!?" goes in that pile... "Where's the other lyrics Q-man had?"  
  
Searching around throwing pages here and there ya gotta think. I had six pages of mindless doodles... Quatre picked 'em up and threw 'em down, now, I have four. What's missin' from this picture!? Grinning with a shrug I set to work, that damn 'Winter Wonder Land' song still bouncing around my crazed head. It wouldn't leave me alone! What's worse... is there's MORE lyric ideas coming to me now! Like I need more... Hades, this is gonna be fun and a pain. I laugh.  
  
Q-man was right though, none of these sound like something for Christmas... "Do ya feel, Like yer dead man?, Blood around, Body and head man!" I sing one of the verses reading over a few more, considering and throwing 'em out if they don't rhyme good enough. All pretty much dark lyrics... some funny, some making no sense.  
  
"But hey! That's me in a nut shell!"  
  
Scribbling some verses onto a new sheet flipping back through some of the other ones, I keep an ear out for the music. Gotta have music to make music. But I gotta admit, this flipping back through, writing down, and flipping back again is kinda boring.  
  
"Wonder what the others are up to?" But thanks to my rules I can't go see them! Not even my 'Fei! How sad is that? Chuckling taking a swig from my coke I smile, no one said I couldn't roam the halls though... Ahh but I gotta do this! "I need more hot coco."  
  
Sugar... Mmmm... Getting up leaving his song musings behind, Duo walked trance like through the library door down the hall, through another, turned thrice times before halting in front of the slate colored massive sized kitchen.  
  
"Now where's the sweet stuff!"  
  
Zooming from on end to the other efficiently covering kitchen from tile to cress twice over, grabbing hot coco, pop tarts, cinnamon buns and one spoon and cup he sped from the light ashen room grateful that the library he stayed in had it's own coffee pot for hot water.  
  
His way back passed the room Quatre was stuck in with his thoughts and the smaller one where no doubt, Heero was stored. He grinned, "Suckers!" his yelling echoed in the empty halls, following him to his own vast room. The others hadn't expected this... they thought he'd go after the Sugar. Not the sugar in other things. Indigo's sparkled wickedly. He had enough sugar to be hyper a few hours now! Hell was breaking loose and Shinigami was gonna be on the prowl!  
  
After said Shinigami finished his challenging homework from one blonde little minx who had it coming. He wasn't sure if - after stuffing three starter brown sugar-cinnamon pop tarts into his mouth - his brain could handle concentrating on something for very long.  
  
But hey! All he had to do was take a verse from this sheet and stick it on the new one, then pick one from another sheet and stick it after the other one, right? No problem! Laughing sipping from his newly stirred hot coco, Duo set out on his task. He'd be done in a few minutes easy.  
  
Two hours, ten hot cocos, two boxes of pop tarts and one package of cinnamon buns later, a hyperactive Duo bounced from the room, braid waving I the air after him, papers waving in his swinging arms. "I'm FI~NISHED!! I'm FI~NISHED!!" his skips and bounds were so fast he was nothing more then a black n' brown blur passing through halls, randomly hitting on doors as he did so, calling to the others before hopping off again in the large living room.  
  
When the others finally entered, blanching back from the blasting music, Duo was spinning around the room like a top, avoiding chairs, tables and shelves, arms out, braid whipping around like a lasso behind him. None dared get close to the Braided Wonder, not even his quiet honor bound lover.  
  
They knew better. That braid might be an extension of himself, a mere piece composed of thousand silk like strands... but put together, spinning at that speed, hurt like hell! When wet... left red welps behind. It was best to let him be, ware down a little...  
  
Quatre glanced up to Trowa, who looked down at Heero, who looked to Wufei; as one they shrugged eyes expressing what they did not. 'Ohhh boy... sugar high...' Finally Heero had enough of watching the brown-haired man twirl around the room like a nut on Space Ship relasp, walked over and flipped the music off.  
  
"Wha-HEY MAN! NO FAIR! Put it back on!!" he frowned cutely hands on his slim hips.  
  
"Hn."  
  
His eyes sparked, "Why you little..."  
  
"Ahem." Someone's voice cleared, "You did call us in here did you not?"  
  
"Huh? Yeah! Sorry 'Fei!" skipping over to them he waved the pages in his grasp, "FINISHED!!!"  
  
"WHAT!? Already Duo?"  
  
Duo laughed nodding so fast the other thought his braid would fly off, "Yep! Pretty quick eh Q-man?"  
  
'Well he did have plenty of things written out... wouldn't have taken him as long as it did us...' the blonde reasoned to himself. "Well, lets hear it then!" plopping down on the couch pulling his tall love with him, the others claimed different seats around the coffee table. Duo sat on the arm of the chair Wufei choose.  
  
"Alrighty then, but hey, don't no one say anything about it not being Christmasy!! 'Cause it ain't!" Grinning he cleared his throat before starting off in the same tune as 'Winter Wonder Land' was played to.  
  
  
"Death's Dream Land"  
  
When ya sleep,  
Whatcha dreamin'?  
It is black n' gray?  
Or do ya see men?  
  
Do ya feel,  
Like yer dead man?  
Blood around,  
Body and head man!  
  
Welcome to,  
Death's Dream Land!  
Where all is Gray  
And bleak man!  
  
I closed my eyes,  
Blackness took me by surprise,  
Next I saw a dude clocked in black,  
Scythe pointed at meh neck,  
  
"You're the One" he moaned,  
I jumped to meh feet,  
"The Hell I am!" and ran,  
Into a seat bench, blackout!  
  
Death's Dream Land...  
It's a pain man!  
Livin' Hell,  
And it's freezin'!  
  
Ya walk around,  
Laughin' and crackin',  
'Til the man holdin' a Scythe comes,  
"You're the One"  
  
Then alls black,  
And your Dead,  
Heart stopped cold,  
Taken to a frozen land,  
  
'Cause them damn,  
People are wrong man!  
Hell ain't no inferno...  
It's the friggin' Ice Lands!!  
  
Ya start ta think,  
When ya ain't workin',  
About the things past,  
And the Land ya live in,  
  
Through it all,  
There's a question,  
Stuck in the brain,  
With a naggin',  
  
Wonder on the Green Skies,  
The Black Grass,  
Wonder on the Purple Waters,  
The Red Leaves,  
  
Black Flames and perfect dames,  
Ain't much to wonder 'bout,  
  
But when ya sit to think,  
The one that never stills,  
About the Master,  
Is why in the Earth Below...  
  
Is why his eyes,  
Are always smilin'?  
And his lips,  
Always grinnin'?  
  
But most of all,  
About the man,  
You gotta wonder...  
  
'Bout the BRAID swingin' down his back!?  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
  
He smiled happily, "Whatt'da ya think!?" he liked the last part. Nope, it didn't make sense, it didn't even fit into the 'song', but hey, if it was going to be about death then damnit there was going to be something about him in it!  
  
"......."  
  
"It was... interesting..."  
  
"...different..."  
  
"I liked it!" Everyone turned to Quatre and blinked. "What? I did! It wasn't 'happy' really, but it wasn't 'down' and it did sort of go with the tune to 'Winter Wonder Land'... even if some parts really didn't rhyme any way you looked at it, but it was good!"  
  
Duo laughed hugging Wufei's arms to him, "Thanks man!" He was happy! They liked it. "I started another one too!" he hyperly went on kicking his one leg back and forth, "Don't know if it'll be any better or not but we'll have to see!"  
  
"I think it'll be good Duo, that wasn't half bad, just don't quit your day job." The blonde snickered.  
  
Indigo's twinkled, "NEVER!" hugging the man he loved closer to him, "I'd never abandon my 'Fei!" a playful frown marred his heart shaped face, "How dare thee suggest it!"  
  
"My apologize m'lady" everyone laughed as Quatre bowed, "I never meant thee harm, I shall retract thy unfair statement." He stood straight, "I'll take my leave now m'lord" bowing towards Wufei, "M'lady" bowing once more to Duo who glared though his eyes laughed, "We shall ajorn I the morn." With that he pulled his auburn haired quietly chuckling boy out the door behind himself.  
  
Heero snorted, "Bakas..." but his lips quirked upwards in the corners and his stormy sea blues held a deep sparkle of life to them that wasn't there a few minutes ago; he exited the room as well, leaving the two sitting on one chair alone.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Well?"  
  
They stared at one another for some time, each giving up the battle of silent will, leaning forward to gently capture the others lips with their own, need for air, and the untimely rumbling of ones tummy, broke them from the kiss induced dream land. "Hungry?" one dark brow arched eloquently.  
  
"Nope, just decided to see if it growled on command." Duo quipped.  
  
"Smartass."  
  
"Always!" innocent smile.  
  
Wufei stood pulling him up with an offered hand, "Come on Maxwell, time for feeding." He barely ducked from the swinging arms path before gliding from the room, a laughing, hungry, Shinigami quick on his tail.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Hi! ^__^ ::laughs grinning:: So what'd ya think of the second chapter to 'Duo's Christmas Vacation Challenge'? ::nods:: I know... I know I babbled in there somewhere... but hey, think it came out pretty good, right? Didn't want it to just be a three page chapter... 'cause most likely, it'd of been that short... Not saying every chapter will be ten pages or so, but I'll to have them at least five. ^_~  
  
And yeppers... I know not all of his 'song' matched the rhyme to 'Winter Wonderland' ::chuckles shakin' 'er head:: But I tried... had to re-write it a second time, so I knoe it's not as good as the first one. But please, lemme know whatcha think of it! I'll have the next one out soon! Take care and please Review!  
  
Arigatou!  
Anime Redneck  
  
12-03-02  
7:30pm  
--- 


	3. Quatre's Deserts Way

Duo's Christmas Vacation Challenge  
~ Quatre's Deserts Way ~  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
A week... we've got a week to do this. Why'd I agree to this again? Can I even do this? Duo finished his in a day. Can't be that hard, right? But he had a lot of lyrics doodled down... enough to have another 'song' if he wanted... I sigh. All I have to do is write about something I like... something I love and know... shouldn't be that hard.  
  
Smiling giving a nod I pick up my pen with determination.  
  
Then frown. But what to write about!? Peace? The desert? Music? T-Trowa... I feel my face heat up at the last thought, shaking my head quickly to clear it. No, no! That would be embarrassing for both of us... oh Allah... what have I gotten myself into?  
  
"Yo Q-man!" banging on the door accompanied the happy shouting.  
  
Visitors? Thought he said we couldn't have any visitors? Ugh! I haven't even gotten past three lines yet! Quickly shuffling the paper under others I hurry to the door, checking my shirt and vest making sure I didn't appear rushed for something. I breathe in opening the door, "Hello Duo." Moving to the side to let him in, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just came for a visit!!" His has his mile wide grin on... I'm not so sure about that... he usually smiles like that before unknown events happen... I smile. Which usually get pointed right back to him anyways.  
  
"But didn't you say we couldn't have visitors?" I asked cocking my head to the side. He laughed smiling wider.  
  
"Nope! I said ya couldn't see any of the other while writin' on the songs! No one ever said finished people couldn't snoop around the others." Duo explained winking.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"So whatcha doin'?! Written anything yet!" he started bouncing around the room searching.  
  
"Duo no!" scrambling over to the desk I grab a pen and blank of paper, "You can't see it! How can I possibly work with you in here?"  
  
The braided boy pouted, "Ouch Q-man... that hurt... if you didn't want me in here, all ya had to so was say so..." and started for the door dragging his feet.  
  
"Wha... I... Duo!" running to him grabbing his arm, "I didn't mean you had to leave... it's nice you decided to visit me, but I just can't work on this if I'm talking to you..." I sigh, "Honestly, I don't know what I'm going to do on it. But I'm gonna try... I wanna try getting it does as soon as I can... but..."  
  
He nodded, "But you need me not to be here right?" Slowly I nod, "It's ok Q-man. Trust me, I get it. heh, I'll talk to ya laters."  
  
Watching him walk towards the door again I smile, "Alright Duo."  
  
"Oh hey, Q-man?" He stopped with it open, "Ya know where the sugar is?"  
  
I watched his smile widened, eyes started to shine with an inner mischievous light I was positive, not for the first time again, that he was born with, staring all the doctors in the eyes. They probably all took one look at the boy going something like, 'Poor woman... she'll have her hands full with this one...'  
  
Giggling at the images that brought up I knew time was of the essence. I had to finish this 'song' and fast... Other wise... other wise he's going to find the sugar... the SUGAR! Allah help us all if he finds that... I'm not sure how well Trowa or Wufei can hold up to not telling him where it is...  
  
Shaking my head I mentally kick myself. Of course they can hold off on telling him! It's the servants I'm worried about! His sweet and innocent looks, savvy attitude can win anyone over... even servants that know of his extreme hyper ness when he's digested sugar... of any volume.  
  
I push him out of the room shaking my head, "Sorry Duo, I don't know where it would be. Kitchen I would think if its anywhere... ask one of the servants, they can help you." Smiling what I hope is innocent enough; I give him a final wave, "Have a song to work on! Talk to you later Duo!" with that I close the door leaning against it, slowly turning the lock.   
  
"Allah... don't let him find the sugar... don't let him find the sugar..."  
  
Quatre nodded; pushing off from the door heading back to the desk he had been working at earlier before the interruption had came. He picked up his pen, shuffled papers around 'til he found the one, which held three small verses. Nothing more then child's words; but it was something to work with.  
  
Some time later a servant was sent to gather up his friends to meet in the common room. He had finished his 'song'. It was hard, difficult even for him. He had thought, like everyone else he was sure, that writing a song wouldn't be that hard. Boy was he wrong. And his didn't even rhyme much! Allah only knew how the real songwriters came up with this stuff! 'Probably sounds weird without the music at first... but then it all fits together...'  
  
Smiling he nodded as the others came in. Yes, that was most likely the case. After all, he could write music. And music by itself was just a bunch of dots and lines on white paper, nothing more; nothing less. Until... until the dots and lines were read, being played, then, and only then, did it become more then just black blots. It became a song... one that could calm the soul, start a fire, and tell of pouring rains or the pains of the heart. Music truly was a wondrous thing.  
  
"Winner, you summoned us?" Wufei's rich voice broke through his musical revive.  
  
"Ah yes." He chuckled sheepishly.  
  
One braided rabbit hopped over to him smiling wide, "You finished didn't you!? Didn't you!?"  
  
"Baka! Let him speak."  
  
Frowning Duo turned sticking his tongue out at the expilot of Wing Zero. "Quatre?" the tall silent one questioned sitting in a large plush navy chair.  
  
Smiling as he turned Quatre nodded, "Yes, I finished my song... don't know how good it actually will be, but it sounds fine just reading it."  
  
Propping himself on the arm of Duo's chair the Chinese boy smirked, "Do not belittle yourself Winner, we know it will be better then Maxwell's." Chuckles came from the other pair as Duo swatted at Wufei's leg with an indigent "HEY!"  
  
Quickly shaking his head Quatre rattled his page getting their attention, "Would you like to hear it?" he asked trying to avoid the 'lovey-dovey spat' as Duo called them, he knew was going to come. Even if it as just a mask for showing affection, Duo tended to start them too often... they all knew Wufei loved the Braided Baka... no need to start a lover's quarrel over it. He chuckled.  
  
"Read!" Duo started chanting, "READ!"  
  
"Yes, please enlighten us to your song wisdom and tactic for shutting the Braided Baka up." Heero smirked making the others laugh and stare at him for his use of a complete sentence.  
  
Giggling the Arabian cleared his throat and started to read...  
  
~ @ ~  
"Deserts Way"  
By: Quatre R. Winner  
  
Starlight,  
Shines bright,  
In the Desert air tonight,  
  
Weathers cool,  
The air blows cold,  
As stars twinkle,  
Both new and old,  
  
Christmas' come,  
The funs just begun,  
As people gather to sit and chatter,  
By the fires warm amber glow,  
  
Cold winds blow,  
To chill the bone,  
While tea and coco,  
Are passed along,  
  
Christmas songs sung 'round the fire,  
Kids and parents wait with desire,  
As plump old men in red and black,  
Crest the sand dunes heading back,  
  
Night slowly fades,  
As the sky turns a orange haze,  
The nights cold melts to warming rays,  
Daylights coming as people keep humming,  
  
Christmas' here!  
All the people cheer,  
As Santa's in red and black,  
Hurry back in their Mexican hats,  
  
The Desert days,  
With inferno rays,  
Burn past the Christmas night,  
People stand ready for flight,  
  
The Santa's come on the run,  
Sacks banging against their backs,  
"Everything's here, Everything's packed!  
Lets get inside before we fry!"  
  
Christmas' come,  
The days just begun,  
As people run inside to hide,  
From the mornings burning rays,  
  
Freezing waits,  
Scorching days,  
And Giant Santa's...  
Is the Desert Christmas way"  
~ @ ~ @ ~  
  
Smiling softly Quatre finished his homemade song. He was wrong... it sounds good out loud too. Everyone was silent. He was starting to wonder if it was a good silence... or a bad silence... waiting was starting to get to him... all they did was stare, well Duo blinked a few times... That was it, he was going to ask them. "G-"  
  
"Woow... Q-man that was GOOD!" came a drawled breath from the braided boy, "That was WAY better then MINE!" it had a whine to it that everyone in the room smiled at, knowing it was nothing but kidded praise.  
  
"Winner that was an exceptional 'song'" Wufei started, "It was more like a poem."  
  
He nodded, "Yes... when I was thinking of what to do it on, I drew up a blank. I wasn't sure what I should write it on." Pausing he sipped from his tea Trowa handed to him, "Then it sort of came to me that I should write about something I loved" smiling, "I thought up and discarded many things, but the Desert stuck with me, as it had my whole life. So I wrote about it."  
  
"Is what is in the poem true?" the curious side of Heero that had been developing since the Eve Wars had ended, got the better of him on this one.  
  
They blinked, not having expected that question at all, let alone coming from the person it did. "Erm..." Quatre blinked twice more and nodded smiling softly as the memory over took him. "Yes... yes it is Heero..." turning his aqua gaze from his tall love to the poker faced Japanese boy. "I remember when I was a small boy my whole family-"  
  
Duo snorted interrupting him, "Yeah, all seventy-two of them!" He still didn't know how someone lived like that. So many people being around him. Quatre had himself, his two parents, twenty-nine sisters and the forty faithful manquics, that were constantly around him up until his thirteenth year. When the Wars started up.  
  
Duo knew it must have been wonderful to have all those people around him, caring for him, loving him. He knew... because he never had that growing up. He had a few people - three actually - that loved and cared for him. But... like anyone else that seemed to get close to him, all those years ago, they died. He believed, started calling himself Shinigami then. When the last two - final straw holding his fate driven, terror torn life together - had perished; he became Shinigami. He learned to pilot and master Deathscythe, never getting close to anyone ever again.  
  
But these four boys, now young war grown men, had something about them that drew him in. They neither pushed him away, nor really made him feel welcomed. They accepted him as he was, no questions asked, quietly. Quatre was about the only one that ever showed compassion and true friendship towards him outwardly. But the others, something he loved about them, showed it through the little things they did, little things that were said between them; heh even his and 'Fei's fights were a show of affection.  
  
Fight for, and with, the one you love right? Smiling he leaned sideways, his right arm snaking around his Chinese partner's waist, hugging him while he listened to Quatre's tale. He felt a firm hand rest on his shoulder giving it a small squeeze, Wufei smiled  
  
"When I was younger, just up until the Wars started, we lived in the Siberia deserts. When Christmas time rolled around we would all gather some things together and move to our special spot a few miles south. It was said that one of my great grandparents had perished at this spot years before I was born, one Christmas Eve."  
  
"Wait!" Duo interrupted him again, "You mean you were born on Christmas Eve??" he really didn't think that's what Q-man meant, but it sounded that way, he didn't wanna interrupt his story, he just needed to know.  
  
Quatre chuckled shaking his head, "Sorry, no Duo, I wasn't born on Christmas Eve... I simply meant that one of my great grandparents had died on Christmas Eve, some years before I was born."  
  
"Ohhh... okay, see that's what I thought."  
  
Smiling Quatre went on, "On this spot my great grandpa Alic, built a new house, one that could hold several families easily. Every Christmas that I can remember was spent waking up early four days before to travel down to this place. Several of my uncles and a few manquics would stay behind to make sure all the presents were accounted for, wrapped and placed in several packs ready to go. Then they would 'dress up' in what your American Santa would wear... but with one change... the hat."  
  
He giggled, "Instead of the red felt Santa hat your Santa wears, ours wore a Mexican sombrero to help keep the sun off their faces. Anyway, to make a long memory short... They would trek from our home to this house in the south, on camels. Half way between the two, they would send the camels back home and come the rest of the way on foot. They would crest the northern sand dune running down it and could keep running until they reached the house and entered it. Every time, it amazed me at the timing.  
  
"Every year it was the same. Just as the nights sky was fading out to the morning rays, they would be walking across the sand dunes top, looking like knights coming to our rescue." A giggle, "But they only carried our Christmas presents. We would follow them once they reached us straight into the house and out of the days raising heat. The desert can be unforgiving to those without wit enough to seek shade from it's inferno temperatures." He concluded his story.  
  
Duo groaned burying his head deeper into Wufei's side, "Don't reminds us... I don't think we forgot the LAST time we were in the desert... Gods that was NOT cool!"  
  
"Rather hot actually."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Quatre just shook his head at them all amused. A yawn brought his attention to the other couple. He watched as the young Chinese man gently swept his golden hand over the sleeping American's head, smoothing back his chocolate locks. "I think" standing, stretching arms above his head whispering so as not to awake the braided boy, "we should follow Duo's example and head to bed now. It's been a long day."  
  
"Hn" nodding to each, Heero left for his room.  
  
Smiling Trowa lead a sleepy Quatre to their room, leaving Wufei sitting on the arm of the couch, watching his sleeping lover. Pushing the other young man back in the chair he stood with a stretch, watching the sleeping form sigh, frowning at the loss of body heat on the cool night. Letting a rare smile curve his lips the golden skinned boy slowly shook his head, "Baka..." before leaning down, gathering the other in his arms; one under the legs, the other behind his back. The slightly taller teen immediately tried to snuggle deeper into his hold, "mmph... 'Fei..." Shaking his head once more, almond eyes shinning with love and amusement, Wufei left the room climbing the stairs to their own bedroom.  
  
He carefully but quickly made short work of disrobing Duo of his shirt, shoes and pants, sliding on a loose white shirt and his sweats, then, every so preciously, he let down Duo's hair running quick fingers through it before binding it loosely at the nap of his neck. Slowly he laid him back on the bed covering the fey lad up before changing for bed himself, pulling the sheets to his chest and falling asleep with the last, warm feeling, of Duo snuggling up to him like he was a large teddy bear, his chest the pillow for the silky head. Sleep's waiting arms claimed a smiling Chinese that night.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Wow... that was a bit long wasn't it? ::chuckles smirking happily:: I honestly didn't think it'd be that long. I was expecting it to be a bit shorter, 'cause at the beginning I was low on what to put in it... but then the song started coming together for me. Oh yeah, what'd ya think of his song? Cute, ne? And most of it actually rhymed! Wow, and unlike Duo's, it managed to deal with Christmas! And had a background to it... Neat... ::laughs::  
  
Some might wonder what christmas song it was actually done to... and I'm tempted to say a mix of songs... just for the fact I was listening to 'Flize Navidad' the whole time I was writing it, but the song that gave me the idea was 'Silver Bells'... hehe So I guess take your pick... but the beginning does go with 'Silver Bells' a bit. heh ^_^;  
  
Okies, I'm gonna put this here so I can cut it out of future chapters. ::nods:: Yes, in the chapters there might be a spot or two tha does switch between, say, Duo's POV and 3rd person POV... without warning! So be a good reader and remember that. ::chuckles trying to look innocent:: Naw, seriously though, they will switch between that, but not often enough, so no worries... heh  
  
Erm.. umm... Review. Yes, please defintintly REVIEW! ^__^ Love those. I think the next one that'll be out is umm.. ::goes and consults with the guys and comes back smilin':: And the virduct is... HEERO'S! heh Duo seemed overly happy that Heero's going next... Wonder why? Oh well, we'll find out soon! Kami knows I don't know why either. ::laughs bowing:: Arigatou for reading this! Please stick with me for the othe chapters and please remember to Review! Arigatou!  
  
Ja ne!  
Anime Redneck  
  
12-13-02  
4:45am  
--- 


	4. Heero's Armored Christmas Guard

Duo's Christmas Vacation Challenge 4  
Heero's Armored Christmas Guard  
12-14-02  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
"Braided baka..." Heero sat in the armory room on a crate of automatic rifles, pad of paper lying on his crossed legs, blank. Because of Winner, Duo had to come up with a song... and because of Maxwell they all had to come up with songs now. A frown marred the normally stoic ex-soldiers face.  
  
How was he supposed to write a song?  
  
Today was the day after Quatre's song reading. Something he said kept repeating in his brain when he wondered how his soldier like mind was supposed to come up with a song about Christmas... scratch that... A song done to the tune of a Christmas one, "Same thing" his monotone mumbled staring down at the blank page.  
  
"....when I was thinking of what to do it on, I drew up a blank..... Then it sort of came to me that I should write about something I loved.... I thought up and discarded many things, but the Desert stuck with me, as it had my whole life. So I wrote about it..."  
  
Write about something he loved? It was an easy enough notion, with one flaw in it. Heero Yuy was a soldier by every means. In all his memories, all he could recall were sessions of training, fighting, killing... always fighting... an occasion or two of beatings from his disobedience, but those were far and few between the training. Until the day Operation Meteor was put into play. And he was released from his cage to wreak havoc on those that protested peace and threatened his home, the colonies.  
  
Always training.  
  
He never knew emotions. Never knew love. Was never loved. All emotion he supposed he ever possessed was drilled out of him. Leaving the boy that he was without anything to distract him from his missions; without anything left to grow attachments with. He was, in essence, the Perfect Soldier.  
  
So how was he now supposed to write a story on something he 'loved' when he never knew it?  
  
Images flashed through his mind... deers... guns... fat old man... His hand started to move over the paper while his mind was stuck searching, swimming, through his jumbled thoughts.  
  
He knew fighting... once lived only to fight... bring destruction to save two diverse worlds. He could probably write about that, ne? After the Wars they had felt incomplete, left with nothing to do, their only real skills being to fight. After a year of floundering between trying different jobs and wondering the colonies he had finally settled working with the Preventers along with everyone else, except for Quatre who had his hands full with WEI, only being summoned for 'extreme' missions.  
  
He and Trowa had stumbled across one of the blondes less used estates on one scouting mission. The three-story manor was settled on five hundred acres of woodland that butted up against the Neo Rocky Mountains. Later when questioning the blonde Arabian about the place, they learned it was one of the older hunting estates his family owned... the largest one.  
  
That had gotten both boys interest peaked. And started their hunting trips when work was low and plans were few. Started out it was only himself and Trowa that would visit the vast estate and spend a week there hunting. Later on, Wufei mentioned something to them about their absences, after learning what they did on those 'absences' he requested to join them. They had to quarrel against it and welcomed him.  
  
Yes he could write about that... now if he could only think of something Christmas like to throw into it... if he could, he may actually be able to pull off writing a 'song.'  
  
Having been writing for sometime since his last thoughts of his training Heero glanced down at the sheet underneath his hand, eyes widening a fraction in surprise. He already had a full page of words... had it been longer then an hour? How long had he actually been writing while his mind was amiss in thoughts?  
  
Shrugging he hopped from the guns box, didn't matter. Now, he needed to search out the other guys so he could get his 'reading' over with and on to more important things. Like planning their next hunting trip for instance. At the thought, he smirked leaving the small armory room.  
  
"You're done too! WOW! You do work fast!" Duo grinned at the wild haired boy. They were an easy find this time. He was found sitting upside down in a plush chair watching his Chinese love work on his song. He frowned glaring playfully at the said boy. He wouldn't tell him what his song was! It was really starting to bug him too! He could only stay a good little puppy for so long before his curiousness took over, then all was lost! He chuckled plopping into a chair.  
  
Of course, he wasn't the only one found watching their love. Nope, not at all. Q-man was spotted Trowa Watching in the East library observing the longhaired amazon writing on his song, over the top of his book he was 'reading'. Suuuurrrreeee he was... those eyes probably never left the back of Trowa's back! Bet T-man knew it too! He watched the said couple take a seat across from them.  
  
"How was it Heero?" Quatre asked while taking up residence in the ex-Heavy arms pilots lap.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"That easy huh? Didn't even know you wrote it did you?" The American's smile widened, "I swear dude, you could be piloting Wing and not even need to have your eyes open." Shaking his long brown mane, "You've got two parts to that noggin' of yours... one that works 24/7 and the other that actually NEEDS sleep!"  
  
Quatre giggled as the others smirked at Duo's analysis of Heero's mind workings. "Lets hear it! I need to know what you wrote!" And its almost dinner time! I've got to prepare the food! Were his unspoken thoughts.  
  
"YEAH! Lets hear your song bro! I gotta know what its like!" looking from the corner of his eye glaring at his golden love, thumbing at him, "Since HE won't let me know what his song is!"  
  
Again, Quatre couldn't hide his giggles while the other three just smirked at him. Heero gave the slightest shake of his head before gaining their attention, then, he started to read his 'song.'  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
'Armored Christmas Guard'  
By: Heero Yuy  
  
  
Powder smells,  
Shotgun shells,  
Santa's gone to hell,  
  
Reindeers died,  
Smokedified,*  
Hangin' up their hides,  
  
Country huntin',  
Guns at your side,  
Waitin' for deer to walk by,  
  
Christmas won't come,  
Santa fell to the gun,  
Took two to the chest,  
What a pest,  
  
Fat ol' man sportin' a grin,  
Sack over his back,  
Breakin' into my shack,  
Wrong move, one shot,  
Dude fell on his back,  
  
Rudolph's nose,  
Used to glow,  
Now it's part of my oven stove,  
  
Dasher and Dancer,  
Were quiet the pair,  
Comet and Cupid,  
Looked kinda stupid,  
  
Doner and Blixen,  
Was made into fixin',  
Prancer And Vixen,  
Looked like someone's venison,  
  
Deers aside,  
No one cried,  
Christmas just never complied,  
  
Santa's sleigh must've hit hay,  
A pine tree in the road,  
He couldn't phone home,  
  
Christmas won't come,  
It was met with a gun,  
Breakin' n' enterin' ain't fun,  
When the roof your on,  
Is a Hunters house.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Heero finished his song, his voice having lost the monotone it always carried, leaving the others to stare in wonder at the brown haired blue-eyed Japanese boy, who had a deep rich tenor voice. Putting the paper down Heero's smirk widened to a small smile as he observed the others before him.  
  
Duo was rolling on the floor in laughter hugging his ribs, his mouth open gasping for air, trying to form words but slipping back into laughter before he could start them, tears were starting to stream down his checks. Wufei still sat on the chairs arm, which Duo had fallen out of, grinning at the other boy. His shoulders shook lightly at the barely contained humor as he turned midnight black orbs upwards giving Heero a rare smile, his eyes showing all the laughter that wanted to be released.  
  
Quatre wasn't in any better condition. The blonde had one hand covering his mouth trying to quite his laughing, the other arm was wrapped around the taller lads neck for support. Trowa's hunter green eye shinned with mirth as he wrapped both arms around the smaller waist keeping his love - who gave up on covering his mouth to smother the laughter and was now in the same state as Duo -from falling in the floor to join the braided boy.  
  
Satisfied with his songs results, Heero left the room of laughing and snickering young men for his own room. If they cracked up that badly over his one song, it was worth keeping. If for nothing else, then a testament to the fact that, yes, the Japanese boy DID have a sense of humor. However morbid it might be. He laughed quietly at that as his bedroom door closed. The song was defiantly not for someone that still believed in Santa Clause and his nine reindeer.  
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~oOo@oOo~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~oOo@oOo~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~oOo@oOo~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
* Smokedified = you know how you 'smoke' some meats? Well there you go! ::laughs::  
  
Hey Minna! So whatcha think? ::laughs:: I personally love that song. lol ^__^ If you didn't think I'm a Redneck before. I'm sure you do now. ::chuckles grinning:: I cracked myself up on that one. Don't even ask how I came to writing it. I don't know, just know I was hyper. ^_^ So whatcha think of it? Was it good? hehe My favioret one, closely followed by Quatre's "Deserts Way" one. OH YEAH! The song for this one, well the tune it was done to, was 'Jingle Bells'... though I know some parts don't go with the tune.. I couldn't figure a way to shorten those to where it did. But I've gotta say, I loved how it came out anyways! ^__^  
  
Please Review and lemme know whatcha think!! Trowa's is the next one to come out. Don't know how long his chapter will be. Mostly likely it'll be short, kinda like this one. Lets face it, the boy don't talk much. lol Then after his, I only have two more to go. Wufei's and the other one of Duo's. But please, Review and let me know what you think on this! I'll have the next one out soon. With any luck, before the end of this week. ^_~ Ja!  
  
Arigatou!  
Anime Redneck  
  
12-16-02  
2:12am  
--- 


	5. Trowa's Silent Song

Duo's Christmas Vacation Challenge 5  
~ Trowa's Silent Song ~  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
  
Heero's song was humorous. I'm not sure what to write after a song like that. I don't talk much, when I do, its nothing funny like Duo. Not orders like Heero used to give out or Justice rants like our Dragon. Or really even the comforting words that dear Kat says. He has a way with words. They come from his heart.  
  
My words don't mean much, as bland as they sound even to my ears. But... the others seem to listen when I say something, listen closely. I can't help but wonder at times if its because my voice is so soft that they can't hear it when not quiet... or if what I say actually bares something important to them.  
  
Silly thoughts for someone that has such good friends, even given the diverse backgrounds and up bringings, eh? Yet... to someone that has never in his years, known a family, had true friends... you start to ponder it all in the strangest of times. Like now... I smile...  
  
I hope Kat isn't upset with me for asking him to let me finish writing on my own today. I would like nothing more then to have him at my side, to be near me as I finish this... I don't know how it will come out yet, so I want it to be a surprise for him. What if I changed my mind on writing and wanted to switch it to something involving him or the others? It wouldn't be such a surprise then, if he were here with me, as it would without him here.  
  
So now I'm back to the question at hand... What to write about? I smirk at how I could write something like Heero's. That was a surprising shock to everyone. Poor Kat and Duo could barely breath correctly for half an hour after he left the room. Duo still rolling on the floor, Wufei watching with a smile, that he rarely let anyone see on his Asian features. And his Kat, he had his own laughing dilemma. A chuckle, wrapping my arms around him was all I could do to keep him from falling into the floor a laughing bundle like Shinigami was.  
  
My hand started to move over the paper on it's own accord even as I lost myself in thought over what to write on. All I knew was that I was going to follow my Hearts suggestion. Write what I knew and loved.  
  
Now I never claimed to know everything. I've only ever really known War, Death and Silence as my only companions for most of my life. I recently met up with Friendship, Caring and Love over the last three years, and have grown to know them well.  
  
Cutting my ties with War, Death and Silence was a bit harder then I have ever thought - or not thought - that it would be. I had known them all my life; they were my life. Fly through the battlefield in silence, firing away at the opposing threat to our venture for peace, killing those that stand in the way. Wasn't pretty, but it was life.  
  
A sad life, even for someone of my nature, whom was content to being alone. I don't recall... thinking of what I would do after the wars, if peace were ever truly achieved. I guess... I never believed I'd live long enough to see it happen. It was almost lie Fate or Destiny - two things I had never believed in - had weaved her web the way I would meet up with the other four pilots... and my Angel...  
  
A smile in remembrance curves my lips. I started to believe in Fate and Destiny after that moment. Ahh but it took me almost a year to see what I had... right in front of me... something I've never had, not even close to having before. I had friends that cared about me. Loved me even. I had finally met my new companions. And here we stayed together after the wars were finally over. Each needed the other... complimented the other. Have a feeling we'll always be together even when worlds apart. Nothing, even I know this, could break the friendship we have formed over the years fighting for peace.  
  
With a sigh Trowa looked down to the now white and black paper, trailed with the almost elegant flow of his words. His one visible emerald eye scanned over the words, nodding he stood up and made way to the common room. Asking as servant girl to please round the other pilots up for him. It was only as he entered the burgundy and gold room, just how much time had passed since his entrance to the library. Three hours. Gods, he really did over analyze himself at times.  
  
The others started to file in as he sat in his plush chair, Quatre making his way over to him, taking residence on one arm smiling. "You finished?"  
  
A nod, "........"  
  
"I see... well you should stop loosing yourself in thoughts like that. Te past isn't something that needs to be dug up now. We're together, all of us. We won't leave anyone lonely." Quatre advised playfully shoving his shoulder for indulging past memories.  
  
Duo chuckled plopping unceremoniously on the couch between Heero and Wufei, his legs draped across the Japanese boys lap, his head lying in the Dragon's. He grinned at them both. "Hey guys!"  
  
"Duo..."  
  
"Yeah I know Hee-chan... I love you too!" he winked before turning that mysterious gaze to his taller friend. "T-man, really ya need to live a little and let the past go bro! Can't let it control ya. It isn't who you are, but it helps who you can become. Live now, live free and be all you can be in the arrrmmmy!" he laughed.  
  
"Duo" hands were placed on his ankles, "You truly are an American poster child, you know that?" Duo arches a chestnut brow at the boy in question. "Loud, obnoxious, arrogant..." he paused watching the others face start to tighten in controlled anger? "Hyperactive, live, humor filled..." another pause as the braided boys face still held the anger, but now something else was mangling with it. "And above all else... one huge... Pain in the Ass!"  
  
Duo blinked letting it all sink in as Heero finished his analysis of his personalities... when it finally sunk in that the perfect one had said, his eyes widened, mouth pulling into the widest smile they've see on him yet as he once more burst into uncontrolled laughter slapping his right hand into the back of the couch.  
  
It was shocking... too much to take in... What the hell had come over Heero Yuy? Yesterdays 'song'... today his personality analysis of him... And by Hades that was almost another SMILE on the man's rosy lips! Dude, one could not ask for a better challenge then this! It was turning out to do more then just see if they could come up with songs. Screw the songs! It was pulling sides out of people that none had ever seen before.  
  
"Wow Hee-chan! Didn't know you had it in you!" the myschivious smile appeared, "We're gonna have to take you out one of these days and-"  
  
"Lets not right now and say we did, shall we?" Quatre cut in with a giggle knowing where that idea was about to lead. It wasn't a secret amongst them that... well... it just wasn't a secret. On the other hand one thing that was... "Trowa..." calling in the sing song voice of his, "Would you read your song now? I'm very curious as to what it's about." He asked with those innocent aqua eyes staring into his emerald ones. Quatre paid so much attention to the eyes; he lost his balance when the boy by whom he sat smiled slyly giving a nod of his auburn head. He nearly fell off the arm of the chair from it too! Luckily, Trowa had great reflexes.  
  
"Great one Q!" Duo winked, "Alright, lay it on us T-man!" he chirped reclining on his dual couches.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
'Silent Song'  
By: Trowa Barton  
  
Silent song,  
Midnight dongs,  
The bells have sound,  
The crowds gathered 'round,  
  
People curtsy,  
While people bow,  
Watching as others spin around,  
Knowing that the time is now,  
  
People fly,  
As couples dance by,  
The balls just begun,  
It's Christmas fun!  
  
Duo smiles, as Wufei bows,  
Hands clasp, moments past,  
Another couple, dances away,  
While the band, continues to play,  
  
Heero won't come,  
The funs just begun,  
Sitting on the side,  
With his coffee and pie,  
Watching as couples dance by,  
Watching as couples dance by,  
  
Quatre's laugh, as the couple passes,  
Smiling wide, at the joy inside,  
Happiness radiates from within,  
His Christmas balls a success once again!  
  
Silent songs,  
Midnight dongs,  
The bells have sound,  
The crowds gathered 'round,  
  
Goodbyes are said,  
The people head towards bed,  
The ball was a blast,  
Best one since Christmas past,  
  
With Silent songs,  
The midnight dongs,  
The bells have sound,  
The crowds' airn't 'round,  
  
The Christmas funs past,  
The nights quiet at last,  
But for the midnight birds,  
With their Silent songs,  
Of midnights gone...  
And Silent songs...  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Silence, was playing its tune in the air that night. As everyone sat, or laid, in stunned awe. It was good. Real good. As good as Quatre's song had been... but this one was done to a different tune. You could tell by the way he wrote it... And he put everyone into it... It was, beautiful, in a simple sort of way.  
  
Heero's coffee and pie was right on the mark. Usually that's what he was spotted doing at parties, standing or sitting off in a shadow somewhere. The only time the Japanese man would get on the dance floor is if Duo broke apart from his Dragon and dragged the other Asian on it.  
  
Quatre sitting as they twirled by was correct also, but for him, he was usually greeting people that arrived his functions. He loved to watch how they enjoyed themselves though. They noticed that Trowa had failed to include himself in his song... maybe he pictured himself walking around with Quatre? Aw well, no biggie... but what tune was that done to... it was so simple... on the tips of their tongues... Quietly the Christmas music playing in the background started to filter into their minds, bringing them back to reality.  
  
A whooshing sound as breath was drawn in, broke the still spell, bringing all attention towards the couch. "Duo?"  
  
"I know it... I know the song..." he didn't know why it shocked his system so much... would have knocked him on his feet had he been standing. "...Silent Night..." It had something to do with... ah damnit! It was right there! His hands balled into fists. And just as suddenly, they unclenched...  
  
"Duo?" Quatre was a little worried... he'd never seen the other boy go that quiet before...  
  
Heero watched him closely, something wasn't right, "Duo... what's wrong?" Never one before to show what he felt, it was different now. Something about the other night had lifted from his shoulders... he felt... free, somehow. "...Duo..." the braided boy was staring at the ceiling, eyes gone to a shinny sort. Softly, in an uncertain jester, he placed both hands on the boy's ankles giving them a soft, what he hopped was a comforting squeeze.  
  
"...Silent Night... I remember it..." came a bare whisper that Wufei had to lean down to hear.  
  
"Duo" softly sweeping the bangs from the other boys face, "What about Silent Night?" his voice was a smooth, tender baritone.  
  
Shifting ever so slightly, passing a look at everyone, his gaze coming to rest on the stormy eyed boy's last, and staying there. "I remember... when... when I was an orphan... I-we... stayed at the Maxwell Church..." his voice cracked, "When Christmas time would come... we'd all spice the place up as much... as we could and sit down to l-listen..." it hitched as the next part came slowly, breaths deeper. "S-Sister Helen... she'd always g-gather us 'round 'er chair and s-sing to us..." One, solitary tear trekked down his cherub face, "Her fa-favorite song w-was... Silent Night..." another one trailed, but he made no move to wipe it away.  
  
Quatre's breath sucked in, his right hand going to his chest, "Oh Duo..." it hurt... a medium sized prickling in his chest cavity... He hadn't opened himself to receive the feelings of others... he could only guess at the pain the braided one felt at such a sad, but loved memory.  
  
Wufei leaned in placing a feather light kiss to the forehead in his lap. He need'nt say anything. His silence was comforting enough with his being there. When he looked up he noticed Heero was still staring into the violet eyes of his love, his love likewise staring back. That confused him a little. Was there some meaning to the gazing that he missed? After a few minutes Heero's lips twitched, hands gave a final squeeze before his braided boy smiled mouthing something to the other boy.  
  
Then that grin was back in place like nothing had happened. He was happy though. It was a genuine grin. Not the wild-I'm-up-to-something grin, or his mask.  
  
"SO!" his burst caught the others off guard. "Anyone wanna know what I found in the library?" wiggling his eyebrows at them all, pointedly looking at Trowa.  
  
"Erm..." Wufei wasn't sure he wanted to know... that look...  
  
"Sure." Quatre finished, very curious now.  
  
"Alright, listen to this!" He winked at Trowa, violet eyes twinkling, "Tell me if is sounds familiar now!"  
  
~ @ ~  
Silent song,  
Midnight thong,  
Quatre's had a keg,  
  
Duo yelled,  
Wufei bowed,  
Another danced away,  
HEY!  
  
Christmas' come,  
Oh what fun,  
Oz just blew away,  
  
Smokes cleared,  
Oh look a deer!  
Damn soldiers got away!  
HEY!  
  
Wufei's fart cut the art,  
Paint melted away,  
Oz said, 'Geez who cut the cheese?'  
As soldiers started to wheeze,  
  
Heero's glare used to make you stare,  
Now it's just a Double Dare,  
Brown hair and blue eyes,  
No wonder he could never be a spy,  
~ @ ~  
  
Trowa's one eye widened a fraction in recognition. Yes, it was his... unfinished... unused... and supposed to be in the trash... 'first song'... kuso...  
  
The blonde beside him giggled, "What is that Duo?"  
  
"Ah well..." grin widened as he stood to stretch, "Its T-man's master song if I'm not mistaken."  
  
"And of course he thinks he's not." Came the humored monotone.  
  
"Of course I'm not!" he laughed, "It's what Trowa originally started to write... isn't it T-man?" He chuckled, as the taller boy shook his head 'no' slowly, also standing, starting to inch from the room carefully as all eyes were trained on him. Two holding sudden death. Now no one ever claimed he was such a smarty, but inspiration hit him, 'Lets live another day!' before he bolted for the door, two others giving chase.  
  
Quatre joined Duo on the couch laughing at the yells being shouted throughout the mansion.  
  
* ~ * ~oOo@oOo~ * ~ * ~ * ~oOo@oOo~ * ~ * ~ * ~oOo@oOo~ * ~ * ~ * ~oOo@oOo~ * ~ *  
  
::bounces around almost hyperly at 3:30am:: Hiya! How ya like it? ::chuckles:: I LOVED it! But then again, I like what I write. Most of it anyways. ::laughs:: What'd ya think of Trowa's 'Silent Song' and his unfinished one that Duo just happened to find? ::snickers:: A friend of mine said it'd be very intresting to see what would happen if Heero and Wufei ever caught Trowa... heh might just put something about that in Wufei's chapter... which is the next one!! ^_^  
  
^__^ ONE MORE chapter to go!! YEA! I'm happy, actually going to make it before the deadline of Christmas... lol Hope y'all liked it! Please Review. Arigatou!!  
  
Ja ne,  
Anime Redneck  
  
12-18-02  
3:40am  
--- 


	6. Wufei's Justice Served

Duo's Christmas Vacation Challenge 6  
Wufei's Justice Served  
12-22-02  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
  
"Hey Fei" came the voice of the lad following his friend through the many twist and turns of the Winner estate. Fondly named 'Winner Maze' by the braided boy. "You think its safe for Trowa to come out of his room yet?"  
  
The Chinese creature walking a step ahead of him smirked knowingly. After his song had been read, shocked surprise hit the Asian men while the others, minus Mr. 'Trying-to-make-a-quick-escape', crackled with laughter at it. After it wore off both gave chase after the European amazon; respective death threats being shouted.  
  
It was a good chase; leading them all through the Winner Mazes, up three flights of stairs and back again, out through the gardens, and around the pool before entering back into the mansion. Amazingly, two hours had passed before they finally cornered they're pray. Backed into one of the servant swells* two bronze tanned hands holding Trowa to the wall, eyes staring between the captive and the other, silently figuring what to do to the boy.  
  
The song on Wufei's part was Injustice! His farts were not so bad as to make a person pass out. Now if you gave Heero or the sweet blonde known as Quatre pistachios... it was best to EVAC the immediate vicinity on the double. Explosion was immanent.  
  
As for Heero's part in the song... Wufei didn't think it was that bad. People who had the nerve did stare at his glares... and his Japanese heritage did make it suspicious for him to be a spy with his brown hair and blue eyes... wasn't something you saw on every Japanese person you happened across.  
  
After much eyed debating, the silent duo came to a decision.  
  
Free arms snaked out slowly, hovering towards the quiet one-eyed young man before them, his eyes searching the two. Widening when his mind finally pieced together what as going to happen to him. If it was one thing Trowa Barton had a weakness for... despised and was beyond pleased that Oz - or anyone else for that matter - had ever found out about... It was the fact that he was overly ticklish... his sides a particularly sensitive area. Goddess' above help him if they tried getting to his feet. The realization alone left him pondering just HOW they knew he was ticklish in the first place.  
  
He started to struggle away from them.  
  
Sometime later, nearly an hour the clock on the wall said, found two Asians standing before a closed, locked, door. Frowns marred their faces as they stared blankly at it, hoping to glare it down. Wasn't working. Trowa had broke free from them with a burst of energy that shouldn't have - but did - surprise them, heading up the stairs to his room. Unfortunately for them, he had made it in time to lock the door before they could get to him.  
  
Regretfully - after finding humor in the other ex-pilots snorts turned snickers, which soon after turned into full-blown laughter - the pair decided to leave the lofty young man to regain his breath, as well as his 'cool' mask together on his own, while they headed back down to see what the other two more lively of the five were up to.  
  
"Hey Fei..." the soft tenor broke him from his memories from the day before.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What're we doin' up here again?" braid swinging gently to the side as his head tilted curiously. He thought it was to let the other finish up his song... but he wasn't sure now... they had passed the library up a few turns back.  
  
Smirking, a chuckled escaped tanned lips, "We're just getting the song Duo... then returning so it can be read." Was the calm, humored answer. He was glad that one rule to this challenge was that no one could help out on the songs, no one could see them... unless you wished them to see it. His songs, as much as Heero's was to them all, is a heavily guarded secret from them all, mainly the braided stealth theft; also known as one Duo "Shinigami" Maxwell.  
  
The boy didn't wear black just because he liked the color. He could sneak in, set bombs and exit an OZ base before anyone knew what was going on, that anyone had been there, until the base blew sky high. He was the slyest one of them yet in lock picking. These are the reasons why his song was so heavily guarded while not working on it.  
  
"Oh... ohhh yeah! I remember now!" goofy grin spread across his face as he reached over taking one of the Chinese's arms in his, hugging it, leaning his head on his shoulder as they continued down the hall.  
  
Entering their room crossing the floor to the walk in closet Wufei reached with his free arm upwards for his katana case. Ignoring the curiously shock expression on Duo, opened the blackish-red box revealing his beloved katana, an item no one dared to touch, at cost of their lives. For that reason, and that reason alone, is why his song was kept in the box. Pulling back the almost invisible pocket in the lid, he slipped the white sheets of paper from it.  
  
Smiling his rare gem of a smile, gently kissed his love's forehead, whom still held a look of disbelief, and led them both from the room, back down the twists and turns to the common room, where everyone else was already seated and ready for them.  
  
"Wufei your ready to read it now?" Quatre asked smiling from his lazy place with Trowa, book in his lap, the other lad reading over his shoulder. He'd had a feeling since after Trowa's reading that his Chinese friend was already finished writing his song.  
  
A nod, "Aa."  
  
"Then please" waiting for the pair to take up a seat beside Heero on the couch, again. "Let us hear your songs wonder."  
  
Wufei smirked at the Arabian mysteriously. He didn't know how close he was coming to something else of his on that comment. Songs 'wonder' indeed! Clearing his throat settling back into the couch he started reading his song. Surprising his comrades by the humor already sounding in his smooth baritone.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
'Justice Served'  
By: Chang Wufei  
  
Dashing through the snow,  
In a beat up Gundam hey,  
Through snowploughs I go,  
Cursing all the way,  
  
Buzzing alarms scream,  
Making my spirit blight,  
Oh what fun I'm having now,  
Trying to stay alive,  
  
Oh the wires broke,  
I see some smoke,  
The tridents blown away,  
Plasma sounds as it hits the ground,  
I think I'll start to pray,  
  
Wreckage bound, I'm bein' hound,  
I see the ground, fifty down,  
I'm the best; my life's a mess,  
This guys goin' down,  
Has a meeting with the ground,  
  
"Come on Fei, lets go play!  
We've got OZ by the masses,  
Time to kick some Asses!"  
  
The speaker crackles, viewer dims,  
What am I gonna do with him?  
Head towards the ground, fly around,  
Make a dive and say goodbye,  
  
Shatters and blast rocket past,  
He can finally kiss my ass,  
As I fly on past, one finger salute,  
My final partings contribute,  
  
Justice was served,  
Given on the fly,  
The bum never knew,  
What was to come,  
  
"Ozzies on the run!  
Come on Fei!  
Time for fun!"  
  
His braids probably too tight,  
He's really is caught in delight,  
Scythe an arching green light,  
Readily charging into the fight,  
  
Aw what the hell,  
Might as well,  
Justice will be served,  
Oz will fall,  
Then we'll see who has the balls.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Silence ensued when his voice faded out into snuffled snickers. From the looked on the faces, he could tell they were very surprised at his 'song'. Was it the song, or the humor within the song? He questioned himself. Through his arrogant, solitary mask, one would not know he had a sense of humor aside from his sarcastic one. This blunt play on almost Duo like humor was a bit much for them to take in he reasoned.  
  
Soon he was not alone in quiet chuckling. Duo started seconds after wards, followed by Quatre, each eventually having to lean on someone to keep straight. Tear trails were starting to form on Duo's pale heart shaped face. Heero and Trowa's snickers was failed to be covered as much as they may have tried, shaking shoulders was a sure sign of laughter, however silent it may be.  
  
Wufei wondered a few moments later why Duo was still collapsed against him and Heero laughing. The song hadn't been that funny had it? A shrug, aw well, he would not complain on it. Like Heero, any response as such as this was one to be treasured... Even among their selves, rarely did they do something that brought such light happiness into their world, which was always flanked by dark deeds.  
  
"That!" snickers. "Tha-wahoo! That was FUNNY FEI!"  
  
He smiled, "Arigatou, Duo."  
  
"I didn't know you had a sense of humor Wufei!"  
  
Scowling playfully at the blonde he crossed arms on his chest, "Thanks, Winner."  
  
"Erm... heh sorry." Quatre ducked his head giggling.  
  
There didn't seem much more to say after that. A few more quiet comments on it, one wanting to know where the idea came from. "Fighting" and pointing to the braided boy, were his answer. Standing as one the group started breaking up, heading towards the doors intent with finding something else to keel them busy, it was only noon.  
  
"Hey guys!" Duo waved an arm around stopping those that were leaving.  
  
"Maxwell..."  
  
Ignoring his dark haired lover the braided boy stood moving to the middle of the room as the others started to turn back into the room. "He's got another one!"  
  
"Duo, you know I love you... but don't read that one..." he tired to glare his best at the exceedingly pleased boy. That 'song' in fact had not meant to be done. His subconscious started to write on its own, before he knew it, he had another song wrote. Granted it was amusing to a lesser, bland way, compared to Heero's or Trowa's 'original song'... it still held some humor.  
  
He did not, however, wish to learn how the others felt about it.  
  
Duo smiled, his eyes holding a gleam to them. "I know you love me Fei, that's why I'm going to read It." He chuckled with the knowledge that his Chinese warrior held no clue on how this other 'song' came to be in his loud-mouthed American's hands.  
  
Stormy sea eyes examined the two young men before him not missing the looks that carried unspoken words. Intrigued, silently making his way behind the few inch taller boy giving his chestnut braid a small yank, causing said boy to turn giving him a quizzical 'What?' look. Heero arched a chocolaty brow responding in his 'What do you think?' air, his eyes quickly darting to the page and back to those amethyst orbs.  
  
"Ah" smiling Duo lifted the page more so Heero could see it over his shoulder. It was still amusing to him that he stood around three inches taller then his Japanese and Chinese boys. They being tall enough to barely see over his shoulder at all, really only enough to lay they're heads there. He giggled, quite the group they had here. The only one that was taller then himself was Trowa, tallest of them all. Quatre being about his same height, coming to his nose in nose in height, he still had to look up slightly to see into his violet eyes though. Three small; two tall, he mentally laughed.  
  
Smirking as he finished reviewing the Dragon's second song, Heero gave another small tug on the braid before sitting on the couch behind him, tugging down the hyper boy along, smirking more when he emitted a "EPP HEE-CHAN!" ungracefully falling into hunter green almost black couch, half on him.  
  
Turning his head upward sending accusing eyes playfully glaring at the other, Duo smirked back, "You did that on purpose!" Heero gave no indication of if it was true or not. Not that he had expected him to. Noo... him not saying anything at all gave it away... even if it didn't, he knew anyways. "BAKA!" slapping him on his muscled arm crawling to sit up to relax idly next to his friend, he smiled. "You really are a dolt, you know it?"  
  
"Likewise I'm sure."  
  
Trowa had ghost of a smile cross his lips as he chuckled wrapping arms around the slim waist in front of him. "Silly, ne?" the pale blonde whispered up to him. He only nodded back, laying his head on the soft baby like hair, watching.  
  
"The song, Duo?"  
  
"Huh?" broke from his glaring match at the sparkling blue eyed boy Duo blinked down at the paper in his hands, "Oh yeah..." sheepish grin formed on his lips. With one last look to the chair his partner sat in, he started reading...  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
'Life's Wonders'  
By: Chang Wufei  
  
Duo's a pain,  
Gets on my nerves,  
Sometimes I think,   
He's quite disturbed,  
  
The Braided Wonder's,  
Made from thunder,  
Mouth just as loud,  
Makes you wonder how,  
  
His grins beyond him,  
Thinks only on a whim,  
Silly bouts and midnight pouts,  
Puts him out on Hades couch,  
  
Heero's a mystery,  
That's never quite made history,  
His glares I swear,  
Could make you loose hair,  
They must be a form of art,  
  
Face stone cold,  
It's gotta hurt,  
Looks like he has to fart,  
  
Laptops his friend, it'll never end,  
Late night clicks, It ain't no chick,  
Cold as ice, bored as rice,  
The boys lost in paradise,  
  
Trowa's the clown,  
That's always around,  
Silent as a mouse,  
Within the house,  
  
Those bangs of his kinda hang,  
To the left of his breast,  
Covering half his face,  
From the rest of space,  
  
He's a mystery,  
That made history,  
Identity's an ambiguity,  
That seems to put him at ease,  
  
Quatre's a gentleman,  
Never been a better man,  
Cute as a cat, it's only fact,  
Eyes as large as pies,  
  
Heart as big as the Earth,  
It's a wonder he's that short,  
His element is Light,  
Quick and Bright,  
Just like his eyes this very night,  
  
We seem a very strange bunch,  
But I've got a hunch,  
Our incongruity,  
Is what's the best of us,  
  
Brains and Bronze,  
Silence and Stares,  
Laughter and Glares,  
  
It's all alright; it's all-okay,  
It's who we are in every way,  
We're one of Life's many Wonders,  
You have to just wonder,  
How we got this way...  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Quiet giggles came from the doors way. "Its cute." Trowa silently nodded. It was cute. What little humor was in it added to it. What he had said though was... different... though none false. His bangs did hang to the left, Quatre did have a huge heart, Duo was a loud mouth and yes, Heero was addicted to his laptop. They, all and all, were an eccentric group one would think you'd not find living together.  
  
Duo chuckled standing once more with Heero's help, "Loud as thunder huh?"  
  
"Can you disagree with him?" Heero smirked moving away, "You are a loud mouth." Gaping at the wild haired teens retreating back Duo blinked.  
  
"Did... Heero Yuy... just run away from me?" it wasn't possible... couldn't have been. Heero didn't run away from arguments, if anything he loved them. Drew a sense of joy from prodding others into arguing, mainly when they had nothing to do. Aw that was probably it! He had something needed to do. That's alright though... I'll get him at the pool party later... rubbing his hands together he headed to his loves side smiling.  
  
"It was cute."  
  
"Mmhmm..."  
  
Still smiling at his contented adorable looking Chinese, Duo started for the kitchen for some much needed food as his stomach decided at that time to rumble... loudly.  
  
"Hungry Duo?" Quatre asked. Wufei groaned... here it comes...  
  
Grinning widely Duo shook his head, "Nope, just seeing if it growled on command!" laughing he skipped past the stalled couple dragging Wufei behind him.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
* Servant swell - a space indented in a wall where servants would wait to be called on while serving meals.  
  
Oi Minna! Well here it is! ::chuckles:: Wufei's chapter... second to last of them all. ::sighs happily and tiredly:: This is gonna be short, sorry almost 4am and I've been working on this since 4pm... so yeah, ready for bed... coming up with song endings are hell, but they came out good ne? ^_^  
  
Wufei's two songs... 'Justice Served' was done to the 'Sleigh Ride' tune. Actually if anyone has listened to the song called "Rusty Chevy" you'll have a better clue as to where I got that one from ::laughs:: Great song! ^_~ ..and 'Life's Wonders' was done to a mix of 'Jingle Bells' and 'Winter Wonderland'... I know... weird...  
  
DeathScytheAngel, if yeh've still readin' this. How'd ya think Wufei's 'Justice Served' measured up to Heero and Trowa's 'original' songs? ::chuckles:: Really liked review (everyones) and took it as an unvoiced challenge to make Wufei's just as good as theirs. ::chuckles:: Did I make me? ::looks hopeful:: Really tried on it. 'Life's Wonder's' was kinda funny, but more so it was cute. ^_^ I like my songs.  
  
Arigatou everyone for reviewing! I love them all, such good reviews. ^_^ Next chapter will have two more songs. Duo's other one and a surprise one heh that no one but me and a short ponytailed guy knows about. Thankfully... I have no songs to write, so I only need to write the chapter... should be out before tomorrows end... heh after I sleep... ::chuckles:: Please review. Y'all have a good one and Merry Christmas!!  
  
::waves:: Ja ne,  
Anime Redneck  
  
12-23-02  
3:51am  
--- 


	7. Duo's Second Shot, Final Two Challenges...

Duo's Christmas Vacation Challenge 7  
Duo's Second Shot, Final Two;  
Challenge's Conclusion  
12-24-02  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
  
The next day, Christmas Eve, found five young men and a squad of Magnaucs lazing around the estates Olympic style swimming pool, the day a rather warm one even for L4's attempted desert climate. The storm earlier must have blown something in the main boards. They should know not to have so much lightening with thunder... it drains the cells and puts a cramp on the environment system for days afterward.  
  
Living in space was ingenious of the human race. However, some things still needed to be fixed. Perhaps more solar plates on the colony would mend the problem? One could only wonder. They were gundam pilots, trained beyond belief in the art of fighting, held more common knowledge of technical information then most would in their short lives. They didn't, however, know a way for the colonies to stop using so much power in lightening strikes. Something about the combination of lightening and thunder at the same time drained a modest amount from the cells.  
  
In any case, Quatre mused, telling them to refrain from using both at once does not work. Not that he minded right now. He'd much rather have the temperature as it was now, then it normally was. Reminded him of the desert heat back home.  
  
"So the challenge is officially over, right?" he ducked under the water coming up shaking his head slinging water on those closest to him with an innocent smile, "Kinda sad, it was fun to do. Think we should do it again some other year?" Ohh the looks he got!  
  
"NO!" was the unanimous shout. People presently underwater when the question was asked popped out to yell their protest in it.  
  
"Hu-uh, no way!"  
  
"I... think not."  
  
He blinked blue-green eyes in startle meant, "W-why not? It wasn't that bad... was it?"  
  
Sharing looks the others slowly shook their heads as if to say, "No... it wasn't..." but at the same time, "Yes! Yes it was!"  
  
Duo felt like laughing. It hadn't been hard for him; he still had another song left to read. But he knew, the other pilots didn't have it that easy. He had to admit that having a song stuck in your head for two days straight would give ya the idea for some pretty messed up stuff. Meaning. His songs.  
  
Wufei, he glanced at, had slaved over his songs for a good twelve hours or more... He wouldn't have known it otherwise if not for sleeping in the same room with the man. He might be a heavy sleeper, but when there's light on in the room, no matter how dim, and he's trying to sleep. It doesn't work. The Chinese had worked half way through nights at times, racking his brain to get the songs sounding right - or as his 'Life's Wonders' provided us with - as close to right (the tune) as he could.  
  
Heero he was sure finished little after he entered the small armory room. No doubt about it. That boy just worked quickly on everything given to him. Something's though, he would come to find out, you can't do quickly... have to take it slow.  
  
Dunking under water swimming though bronze colored legs of his love, startling him, he grinned swimming around singling out the watery forms of Quatre and Trowa, paddling lazily in the deep end. Their songs were the better of them all. Not that the others or his wasn't good. No, they just held more meaning then ours. Quatre's was a sweet memory of better times. Trowa's of the short-lived times of piece they had at parties. They captured two things that meant most to them and were able to write them into a song.  
  
Smiling as he broke the top of the water. Trowa's song had a tear making way down his face at the first verse. It had struck home, in more ways then one. Quatre's just made him smile. It was sweet. Heero's... well that night spoke for itself. Gods, where a camcorder when you needed one! That would have been classic. Didn't know that boy had a sense of humor in him. Surprise, Surprise, Surprise!! He laughed splashing the Japanese boy.  
  
Wufei's was cute to. 'Life's Wonders'... yes, they were all a wonder of life... It was a wonder they still had life in them! All the crap they went through. His 'Justice Served' though... shaking his head clearing water from his drenched chestnut locks only to get splashed again by Wufei this time... heh that was justice served in the extreme. It was too shocking for him... who'd of thunk it... the three quietest of us all, would have such senses of humor? Now... to keep that humor out in the open... THAT was a challenge!!  
  
"Why don't we have the Magnaucs make up songs next year?" Heero questioned quickly diving from the high dive into the waters below.  
  
"HEY! NO FAIR MAN! That was MY question!!" Duo pouted. He was gonna ask that question! Heero smirked swimming over to them.  
  
"Huh? What songs Master Heero?"  
  
"Songs? We can't make songs..." all eighty eyes turned on Quatre.  
  
Giggling the Aribian smiled, "We challenged Duo to make a song-"  
  
"WE?"  
  
"Erm... *I* challenged" mock glaring at Wufei, "Duo to make a song to a Christmas tune because he was writing verses down... he inturn-"  
  
Laughter, "CHALLENED THEM ALL!" died out as Wufei pushed him under water, sending a small grin to Heero who was posed to do just that.  
  
"...to make songs of our own. So, we did and read them as we finished them. Wasn't that hard really."  
  
"heh Yeah, right."  
  
One Magnauc shook his head, "I do not think we could do that Master Quatre."  
  
"Sure you could. Takes a little time, but you could."  
  
"OHH! OHH!" whip like braid started bouncing in the water as its owner jumped around like a rain soaked bunny rabbit. "Q-MAN! Q-MAN!" arms waving about excitedly.  
  
An amused smile met his, "Yes, Duo?"  
  
"The challenge ain't over yet!"  
  
"I'm sor- what?" he blinked.  
  
Smiling widely Duo hulled himself up from the pool running to a table digging through is bag pulling out a sheet of paper. "I've got another song!!"  
  
They all blinked in mass surprise, "You do?" Trowa's quiet voice asked.  
  
"YUP! Wrote it when I wrote the other one, didn't wanna read it yet though, so I'll just-"  
  
"Wait."  
  
"Huh?" Amethyst orbs turned watching as Wufei pulled himself from the pool, water sliding from his perfectly defined contours. "Fei?"  
  
Striding to his own table shifting around the towels thrown there he pulled, like Duo, a sheet of paper. "I have my original song to read as well."  
  
"You do?" Heero's dark chocolate brow arched. Wufei wrote three songs? Wonders never did seize.  
  
"Aa."  
  
"When'd you do that Fei?" violet orbs silted in suspicion. "No way you did that when you wrote the other two... You let me see one of those!" he knew he wasn't imaging things. The other boy couldn't have managed a third song under his nose and him not know about it.  
  
Smirk, "I did. This is my original one... Meaning... the one I would not let you see the first time you came in." the knowing smirk made Duo pout.  
  
"Not fair..."  
  
"Aww does Du-chan feel left out..." came the mocking sweet concern from... Duo turned his head towards... Heero!?  
  
His brain froze, "Du-chan?" it was all he could think to ask.  
  
Another knowing smirk. Duo was seriously getting tired of those.  
  
"Which one wants to read first?" Quatre sat by the European lad, flanked on both sides by tables filled with the Magnaucs not currently in the pool.  
  
"Fei?" a nod, "Yeah, Fei's goin' first! I wanna hear what he kept from me!" Though he wasn't accusing the other of anything, his eyes said it better be good.  
  
"Wufei?" Trowa questioned from applying sun block to the pale back of his short love.  
  
Settling into one of the floating chairs he smiled, "Fine with me. It's short anyways." With that said, everyone fell quiet, the Magnaucs stopping their cannon ball challenges.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
'12 Chinese Days of Christmas'  
By: Chang Wufei  
  
On the first day of Christmas my Baka gave to me,  
1. A sword rack for my katanas.  
2. Two Chinese stars.  
3. Three shinning kits.  
4. Four big mud tires.  
5. Five Chinese suites.  
6. Six ancient books.  
7. Seven Chinese lanterns.  
8. Eight bundles of Rice paper.  
9. Nine packs of Green Tea.  
10. Ten Katanas swinging.  
11. Eleven boxes of bullets.  
12. Twelve passionate kisses.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
"Hmm... okay..." Duo's heart shaped face sported a goofy smile. Some of those... weren't that far off from what he did get. He chuckled. Tomorrow only knows!  
  
"It's cute."  
  
Why was everyone saying his songs were 'cute'? Small smile, aw but truth knows and authors of them don't. What was that saying? Something about authors and artist always doubting their works, even the finest, though others can see the true value of them? Hmph. Must me something like that going on.  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
"Ten katana's swinging, hn?" Heero's smirk grew a little more nudging the Chinese's floating chair, his head just even to it, "Just trying to have more to get him with, hn? Give one over, we can have a Chase Duo day sometime."  
  
"I like it." Quatre smiled wagging a finger towards the wild haired trigger-happy boy. "No Duo chasing..." he trailed off.  
  
"Thanks Q-man! Knew there was a reason I loved ya!" He didn't miss the look Trowa shot him. "Not like that T-man!"  
  
He finished, "....inside the house."  
  
"Awww Q!"  
  
Wufei smirked helping his friend get a better grip on the chair as they started going towards the deep end. "Duo, are you going to read yours now or not?"  
  
"Shinigami only knows" Heero muttered crossing his arms on the floating chairs side, laying his head on them.  
  
The American's smile couldn't have gotten any wider, "YES HE DOES!" laughing, violet eyes twinkling he started...  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
"Death's Winter Wonderland"  
By: Shinigami Maxwell  
  
Death's great,  
When it's black out,  
In the day,  
He has to sack out,  
  
In the light when the Scythe's gone,  
He's as normal as the man gone,  
In the gloom of the nights,  
He's the terror of the Holy Light,  
  
Christmas comes and all is quiet,  
Shinigami rests for a month of joy,  
Celebration flares with its entire glare,  
The Under World chimes, its Christmas time!  
  
Eyes close as the last chime tolls,  
Time of peace made its show,  
Now you're walkin' in,  
Death's Winter Wonderland,  
Where all is gray, all is bleak,  
  
Screams ring,  
Are ya listenin'?  
To the joy that they're feelin',  
Not of pain, ain't it thrillin'?  
  
Come on tonight,  
Lets have a fight,  
Walkin' in,  
Death's Winter Wonderland...  
  
Gone away is the old Scythe,  
Here to stay is the new Scythe,  
Swining along, slicing a thong,  
Walkin' in Death's Winter Wonderland,  
  
Where the snow is sort of gray man,  
Why don't we go and build a snowman?  
His head can have a cave in,  
They'll be blood by his feet man,  
  
He'll say "Can we play?" We'll say, "No man!"  
Frowning he'll ask "Why?"  
And we'll reply, "'Cause you're dieing,  
In Death's Winter Wonderland man!"  
  
Lets skip on over to the fire, nuts roasting on the pyre,  
Sit and conspire of things no one would desire,  
On a bench by the fire, drinkin' Red Ale, we give a mighty yell,  
As someone or another flew into the fire,  
  
It's Christmas time, in the Under World,  
Where things are still, like always where,  
Bleak and black with flakes of white,  
Looks like another ones come tonight,  
  
Shinigami smiles, sittin' by his pyre,  
Where his gouls beg for news,  
Ones that care, sit and share,  
Stories of his Other Years,  
  
Walkin' in Death's Winter Wonderland,  
He gave it a try, then said goodbye,  
As his soul floated towards the Sky,  
Time had come to join Them again,  
  
After all,  
Christmas was over in Death's Land,  
And just starting in,  
The Mortal Realm.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
"Duo" Quatre tilted his head to the side, "Are all your songs that dreary?" seeing the Braided One's frown he quickly amended, "It's good! I get it and all but... are they always that bleak?"  
  
"I donno Q... I am Shinigami... not much to be happy about there." Was the semi serious reply.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that... I just... aw never mind Duo..."  
  
Smiling as he reached the other two floating on the chair now stationed in the deepest end, "I know Q-man" hauling himself on the other side like Heero was, "Its just, that's what came to me at the time. It is kinda funny though."  
  
"Yeah, that's true." Heero stated flipping water on him with a free hand, the other being clamped to the chair.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
Trowa smiled, "Anyone else have a song we don't know about yet?"  
  
"Not unless you have one Barton... another... 'Original' one maybe?" there was a challenge in that baritone voice.  
  
Smirk in return, "No... I could arrange one if you'd like?"  
  
"heh, That's okay man..." Duo started as a thought struck him... ohh he was going to get it for this one... Edging his way towards the nearest set of stairs he started over his shoulder, "Why don't you make one up about Quatre and his pistachio farts?" grinning a mile wide, his movements were smooth as water as he broke into a run laughing all the way. Trowa hot on his heals, leaving behind two laughing boys and one beat red Arabian.  
  
"Pizza?" Heero nodded to the side, smiling still.  
  
Wufei shrugged agreeing, "Pizza."  
  
"House?"  
  
Listening for signs of breakage going on, he nodded, "House." Sharing one last look over their shoulders seeing the still shocked Quatre, they walked off with two pizzas looking for a relatively quiet room to eat in. Wasn't their fault if the bakas large mouth made him miss lunch.  
  
The challenge was over. Christmas was tomorrow. Peace, however short-lived depending on the braided ones gifts, would soon reign again. ^_^  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
~ The Final End ~ ::chuckles bowing::  
  
I'm FINALLY DONE!! Didja like the ending two songs? I know, you know what's done to what right? '12 Chinese Days of Christmas' was pretty appearent on what song it was done to and so was 'Deaths Winder Wonderland'... that damned song! ::laughs:: 'Winter Wonderland' was stuck in my head for three days before I finally gave in and started writing Duo's songs for it.  
  
Arigatou gozamasu for everyones reviews! ::chuckles bowin':: Loved them all. hehe From the sparatic ones to Lone Wolf's.. heh a review of few words. ^_~ ::laughs:: Thanks for sticking it through! Hope ya liked it all.  
  
heh Gotta say I'm sorry if this final chapter seems a little rushed or rattles on in places... We had a storm pass through our part of Texas and knocked the power out 'til 2am... needless to say I didn't get snit written yesterday and was pressed to get it out tonight before Christmas day. ^_^ Did it in two hours! I'm happy, chulk another up on my 'finished list'. hehe Arigatou again to everyone who reviewed!! Now I can head back to my other regular stories!! See ya there! ^_^  
  
Ja ne!  
Anime Redneck  
  
Merry Christmas to everyone!! And Happy New Year!! ^__^  
  
8:30pm  
12-24-02 


End file.
